


Practice

by cinnamorose



Series: Choke [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, and im going w that, but i was told "syo but less high", it dont even exist lmao, ok so, op doesnt even know yama's character, yall got rarepairs? this shit is more than rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: On the last day before a two-week break, Masato sees his boyfriend at his practice.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> my discord suggested yamamasa and im going with it. its too cuwutie uwutie to say no to (in my mind)

“Ah… Hyuuga-”

“You know you can… Call me by my first name, Masato.” Yamato mumbles, holding the smaller man close to his chest. Running his hand through his blue hair, he rocks with him gently.

Quietly, Masato nuzzles further into him. “Well… Yamato…” He murmurs. He’s hot, so warm around him, and so sturdy and strong. He felt so safe in his arms. “... You’re still… Supposed to be practicing…”

“Can’t I see my boyfriend, though?” He asks, kissing his forehead. The photographer squeaked and squeezed Yamato tighter in his hiding hug. “God, you're too adorable. I love you.”

“I love you too…” He mumbles, playing with his hair. “... I… I’ll have to tell the rest of my group about you. I want to, I mean. I don’t want to hide you anymore…” Yamato can’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s words. He’s a sweetheart.

“You’re so brave, babe!” He beams, lifting Masato up off the ground.

“Y-Yamato, _wait_-!!”

Masato’s legs lifted to loop around the taller man’s waist as he whined, hiding his bright red face into Yamato’s neck. The loud laugh out of him was musical, sweet on his ears, but it  _ still _ was embarrassing to be laughed at. “Mmgh…”

“Sorry, I had to.” Yamato peppers kisses to his neck as they rock together. “I’ll try not to pull it again. No promises.”

“... I… Don’t mind.” Masato mumbles. When met with silence, he swallows a bit and raises his voice a smidge. “I…”

“... Are you sure? Don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, and…” Yamato cuts off suddenly, listening intently to the voices outside approaching. What would his friends think if they caught him snuggling up on the enemy school’s little photographer? Suddenly, he shakes him. “Gotta act. I’m sorry.”

With a chaste kiss on the lips, Masato lets himself go, letting Yamato pin him up against a wall. The second the door opens, Yamato’s fist comes in hard contact with the concrete next to his head. Masato flinches a little. Even acting, it’s terrifying.

“... Oh. Oh shit. Sorry, we’ll just…” The voice of a random player pipes up first, followed by a couple other apologies as they all evacuate the bathroom, leaving the two alone.

A minute passes. It felt like an eternity until Yamato lowered his hand, his sharp and frightening expression softening in a second.

“Masato, I’m-”

“Is your hand okay?” He asks softly, holding it between his own. “You hit the wall so hard, let me see…”

Yamato, as always, stares at Masato in surprise as he looks over his knuckles. Now that he’s relaxed, they… Do hurt, a pretty decent bit. “Ah… They’re bleeding a little…” Softly, softer than even snow, Masato leans forwards and gently kisses his knuckles, rubbing the rest of his hand. “How badly does it hurt…?”

“It’s not too bad.” Yamato mumbles, gently holding Masato’s hand and pulling it close to lightly kiss his fingers. It hurts more than a little bit, but he’s not gonna worry Masato. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to make you flinch.”

Masato puts his boyfriend’s undamaged hand to his own cheek, leaning into it. He’s so soft, his pretty violet eyes shutting slowly. Yamato can't help but lean in and kiss his beauty mark softly, watching him smile and blush a little. “It’s okay, Hyu-Yamato. I promise that.” He says, turning his head to kiss his palm. “Don’t worry, my knight.”

Yamato chuckles, leaning in and lightly tipping Masato’s head up. With a gentle press of his lips, Yamato silently tells him how much he adores the man. Masato smiles into the kiss, cupping his face in between his hands and kissing him back just as sweetly and lovingly.

“... But, before we were interrupted… I don’t mind you picking me up, you know?” He says, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks and rocking on his feet some. “I like… You touching me.” For some reason, those simple words sent a blush up the photographer’s face.

And the smile on his boyfriend’s was sweet and full of love. He never saw how others imagined him as a rough, serious, loud, mean guy. He’s always so sweet and soft, quiet, a bit of a goof sometimes, too. “Then, can I hold you tonight? Just… At your house, in bed… In each other’s arms ‘n all…” His voice trails off as he smiles lovingly.

Masato leans in and gently kisses him. “Absolutely, my knight. I’d adore that.” With them getting off school today for a small break, he’d be so happy to give a good day an even greater ending. “I’ll see you then, okay?”

Yamato hums, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. “Of course, my prince.”

Those cute rosy cheeks of his were so complimenting, matching him so well.

* * *

“Koto… Buki-senpai?”

Reiji  _ swings _ around, staring at Masato with shocked eyes. If Masato had to guess, it was almost like he was doing something illegal. “H-Hijirin! What a shock to see you!”

“What… Are you doing?”

“Ahaha, I’m just putting my stuff into my car! Why do you ask?” He smiles at him widely, relaxing quickly. Maybe he’s just overthinking his strange reaction.

“Ah… Just curious. You seemed afraid of me at first… Is Kurosaki-san still causing you issues?” Masato asks. What he was expecting wasn't… This.

The dark expression on his face made a fearful shiver run up Masato’s spine. Then the too-cheerful smile. “Ahh, no, he won’t be doing that anymore. I’ve seen to that.” He says brightly, slamming the trunk of his car shut. “Well! I’ll see you some other time, yeah?” He says, walking around to the driver’s side.

“A-Ah… Yes, of course. Please do stay safe, Kotobuki-senpai.” Masato says calmly.

Masato quietly watches him drive off. The crawling up his spine left him restless and nervous, something not sitting right. Only when he saw Yamato did he relax, smiling at his boyfriend as he held out a hand for Yamato to take and follow him home.

* * *

Masato jerked awake, sitting up with a gasp. His heart is pounding and his skin is cold with sweat, but he’s not quite sure why. What’s the time…? Checking the clock, it was only 2am. “Mm… Mmmnn…” He breathes deeply and slowly, rubbing his eyes through his sleeves.

The fabric is soft, and it smells vaguely like Yamato. He couldn’t help but nuzzle his face into his hands deeper, smiling a bit. He’s always wanted this.

“Mmh… Yeah?” Yamato mumbles, moving to press his face into Masato’s stomach.

“Did I wake you?” Masato asks, slowly reaching down to pet the man’s fluffy hair.

“A lil’ bit, but it’s okay. Are you okay? You sounded a little frightened when you woke up.” Yamato slowly sits up, pulling Masato’s head towards him.

“I am, I promise.” He kisses over his throat and nuzzles into his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Let’s go back to sleep, okay?”

Masato nods, letting himself get laid back down. With his head on Yamato’s chest and his arms wrapped around him, he drifts off to a calm sleep.


End file.
